Ana quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Ana. Interactions ;Night Elf (Malfurion, Illidan, Tyrande) *"You live for how long? Do you ever get to retire?" *"There are some who say immortality is a curse. These days, I'm inclined to believe them." ;"Monsters" (Abathur, Anub'arak, Diablo, The Butcher, etc.) *"You remind me of the monsters in Reinhardt's Halloween stories." *"Oh, so you can talk. That's unfortunate." ;Old Heroes (Kharazim, Medivh, Uther, Xul) *"Think you can keep up with me, old timer?" *"Come, let's show these children how it's done." ;Young Heroes (Jaina, Li Li, Li-Ming, Valla, etc.) *"Think you can keep up with me, old timer?" *"Come, let's show these children how it's done." ;http://overwatch.wikia.com/wiki/Overwatch_(organization) Overwatch (D.Va,Genji, Lúcio, Tracer, Zarya) *"They're going to throw everything they have at us. But it won't be enough." *"I may have left Overwatch, but I'll never abandon a teammate." ;Terran (Raynor, Sgt. Hammer, Tychus) *"Ah, good. Someone else with military experience." *"For someone from the future, your technology seems quite primitive." ;Undead (Kel'Thuzad, Stitches, Sylvanas) *"Back from the dead? I can relate." *"Will my s even work on you? I guess we're about to find out." ;Murky *"A talking fish? And I thought Overwatch had its share of oddities..." *"How adorable." ;Nova *"Come, I'll teach you a thing or two about being a sniper." *"Perhaps they thought you needed a role model." ;Widowmaker Nova *"Amelie, is that you? No... Just a pretender." *"Amelie? There's something different about you. Same attitude, though." Kills ;Old Heroes (Kharazim, Medivh, Uther, Xul) *"Settle down, old man." ;Young Heroes (Jaina, Li Li, Li-Ming, Valla, etc.) *"Youth is wasted on the young." *"Age and beauty, I have you on both." (only if female) ;Support Heroes *"More than one way to stop your healing." ;Nova *"You still have much to learn about sniping." ;Widowmaker Nova *"One shot, one kill." ;Tracer *"(Laugh) Speed isn't everything." Humorous These lines can be heard if Ana is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *"Please, don't waste my time." *"There are old snipers, and there are bold snipers, but there's only one old bold sniper." *"Having faked my own death, I can never return to Overwatch. You have no idea how serious they are about insurance fraud." *"Watch it. I've got my eye on you." *"It was foolish of me to think I could stay retired. If only I'd put more into my 401k." *"Healing people by shooting them. Ha! The wonders of modern medicine." *"I'm one of the best snipers in the world. Of course I can land headshots. I simply choose not to." *"Be honest with me. Do you think I'm boring? I keep putting people to sleep." *"I just love this photo of Fareeha and me with the original Overwatch team. It brings back memories of times with Jack, and Gabriel, and *beep* (Redacted). Oh, and I could never forget *beep* (Redacted)." *"For an organization called 'Overwatch', I was the only one who provided an actual overwatch." *"You can learn a lot by listening to your elders. You should stay a while, and listen." *"When she was young, Fareeha asked for a toy rifle. I told her she'd shoot her eye out. I regret that." *"Enough messing around, let's return to the fight. I'm not getting any younger." Category:Quotations